


Doctor Who - Whouffaldi - A missing Kiss

by Samstown4077



Series: Whouffaldi [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Set while MotOE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing kiss in MotOE while the "Last Hurrah" scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Whouffaldi - A missing Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr; can you write a kiss while the "to the last hurrah" scene on the corridor?  
> So I did. Because that what was needed!  
> My native is not English, thanks for reading it anyway. Enjoy!

“To the last hurrah”, Clara is holding her glass up, toward him, waiting for him to chink glasses with her. 

Will he really do dinners? he thinks.  
Is this really what she wants? Sitting on the ordinary couch drinking ordinary tea to talk about ordinary things. Really, Clara? he wants to ask but the train does something he usually never does.  
He makes an unexpected swerve and first they both stumble to the right, then to the left and in the next moment Clara flounders toward him and slightly bumps into his chest. His hand grabs in reflex for her arm, and without missing a beat she embraces his presented arm.

In order to it, they both drop their glasses, which shatter in almost silence on the carpet floor. There is an “Umpfh” and an “sorry” when they both find back their balance. 

“Rough ride,” Clara utters, eyeing the glass fragments on the floor, still her hand on his arm.

“Odd,” the Doctor just mumbles and joins her staring down the floor. A strange silence hangs over them, both of them lost for words, covering their fault with pensive looks downwards, as if they could make the glasses come back together. 

“We should clear away the glass,” she lets loose of his arm and he feels lost for a moment, “before someone will step into it.” She is already about to go down.

He reaches for her arm again, to stop her, “the only thing that will happen is, that you will cut yourself. There is staff to do this.”

“It is no big deal,” she says, her hand finds subconsciously her way around his forearm. Again she tries to go down, but there is no more much effort in it.

“Stubborn,” the Doctor mumbles, not letting go of her arm. He rather will go down with her on his knees. 

When she hears it she stops promptly, giving him a glare, “I am stubborn?” 

A faint smile comes over his lips, “and bossy sometimes.” He knows how to tease her. 

She decides to keep quiet, she not wants to argue now. Not while they are on their last hurrah. She knows, they will argue anyway, but at least not in the first hour. So she only looks at him, it was his idea to come here, so he shall decide what next. 

He shifts slightly, catching her waiting eyes. He knows it is now up to him. 

He gives her arm a soft squeeze, to bring her attention to him. Not that he would not have it. 

He licks his lips while leaning in, pressing his lips onto hers. Even with her wearing high heels he has to bent down a bit. It is not even a kiss, it is just touching her lips with his. Awkward somehow. Eyes open, he stares into her still open eyes. He knows he should do a little bit more than just press against her, but the look in her eyes make him forget everything he knows about kissing. 

‘I should have thought that through,’ he holds his breath. 

He can feel how she slightly backs away, unsure what this supposed to mean. It was the last she had expected. The Doctor has taken Clara by surprise.  
When she backs away he follows somewhat, but the contact is broken. He feels his body tremble, his eyes flutter in distressing insight, when he leans away again, “I- I am sorry,” he utters quickly before his eyes fall down again, searching for the glass. 

She is quick, her grip becomes more firm, not letting him back away to far. It makes him look again. It is now him who is taken by surprise. There is a short irritated frown before he feels her lips on his again. This time both their eyes fall shut. She is on her tip toes catching his lower lip and it is like a reminder for him. Now he knows again how to kiss. 

Capturing her upper lip, gently sucking it in, tilting his head, his hands reaching for her cheeks, stroking them gently while leaning fully into the kiss. 

They both hum when the sensation of their first kiss whelms over them. Her hands fling around his neck, one on the hem of his shirt, straddling her fingers into the thick hair, exploring it. The other reaches for his profile, covering his ear pressing him more into her.  
He follows her silent order and makes a little step toward her, reaching around her waist pulling her close against his lean figure.  
He shifts his head to the other side, brushing his nose over hers, opening his mouth just enough to dart out his tongue. Flickering it against her lips, to ask for reception.

With no hesitation her mouth opens up and her tongue licks over his. The kiss becomes more eager and the Doctor can’t remember when was the last time he had kissed like this. Must be over a 1000 years ago. A kiss needed for centuries. 

He can taste the champagne on her and another flavor - peppermint bubblegum. It is the most seductive flavor mix he could have ever imagined. There is now no more other taste he wants to savour ever again. Like there is nothing else he ever wants to do - ever again. 

To hell with time travel - his seduced mind thinks, what is it worth without this? Without her? Without tasting her luscious mouth, breathing in her sweet scent and pressing her warmth against his sometimes too cold body.  
No, he never wants to stop doing this. He wants to kiss her forever, here and now.  
Of course he can’t hold his breath forever, and so can’t she, but he is willing to kiss her till one of them will pass out - what would be likely more Clara, he knows. 

The perfect moment. Why it had taken him so long to come to this? So many time wasted with “no hugging” with distance and searching excuses he gave himself, for why he was not the right man for her. What ever this regeneration of him was, it not had made him more adroit with his feelings. 

He can feel her hands in his hair, ruffling it, tugging at it, moaning into his mouth and it is all the same to him, tangling up his long fingers in her lovely made hair. She will be furious after it, because it took her forever to make it look so gorgeous but he gives a damn, instead he gives even more want into the kiss. 

His lunge starts to ache, and he knows he has to let go of her. Not for long - he promises. But before, just one more second, just one more lick, one more little nibble and one more passionate hum. 

“Doctor?” 

Just one more second. 

“Doctor!” Clara’s voice calls with worry. 

His eyes flutter in irritation, his head shakes slightly in realization. Biting his lip in shock, he stares at Clara - still holding her glass toward him.

He gives the daydream that just had overwhelmed him out of nothing a thin, sad smile, before raising his glass toward hers, inhaling deeply. “To the last hurrah.”

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you did enjoy the story -> Comment? Kudos?


End file.
